


The Coup

by rashisama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Cried writing this, NOTHING BUT PAIN, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashisama/pseuds/rashisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the Uchiha had actually staged a coup d'etat, what would have happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coup

There was blood everywhere. Itachi could almost fancy it was a river, that he was up to his ankles in it. It was his clans blood, his family's blood. The coup was happening. He was unable to stop it. Shisui's eye was burning in it's socket. Itachi didn't have time to rub his eye. There was no time for anything but fighting. He heard heavy breathing beside him. Deep breaths rattling in a small chest. His baby brother was fighting beside him. He was too young, too innocent for this but he was an Uchiha by blood, the same blood that was squelching under Itachi's feet. 

The coup was happening because of one of the people who had tried so hard to stop it. Shisui's death was ruled a suicide, but somehow the idea grew that the village ordered his assassination. He was strong, one of the strongest of them all and the village feared him. Or so the Uchiha thought. That was the final straw in their crazed minds. Fugaku, the clan leader, was finally in agreement. It was time for war. They were the famed Uchiha clan, strong and mighty, there was no way they'd lose. 

Sasuke was caught up in the fervor. The same battle frenzy that lit his fathers eyes lit his. He was going to fight with his family for the first time. Fugaku was finally proud of him because he was stepping up, Itachi was dragging his feet. He tried so hard to stop them but when he saw his little brother cinch his kunai holster on his small leg, he knew he couldn't stop. He was going to fight and die to protect his brother.

May the clan rot in hell, he was going to make sure his baby brother didn't join them. 

His kind and gentle mother was fighting too. She had pulled her old jonin flak jacket out of the attic. She lovingly patted the dust and mothballs off of it before putting it on. It was a little snug, she had borne two children since she last wore it but she wore it with a confidence borne of strength and determination.   
Fugaku had led the entire clan, young and old alike, to the gate of their exile. From there they struck, leaping to the center of the village. Anbu and ROOT were on them in seconds and the blood started flowing. 

Later the village leaders would ring their hands over the loss of that powerful kekkai genkai but there was still the Byakugan.

The village was full of famed clans and shinobi. What was one less?

The Uchiha and the village nin fell like the leaves their village was named after. The Uchiha were quickly out numbered. 

Mikoto died when she heard a child scream. He sounded like Sasuke but it wasn't him, he was a distant cousin, younger by two years. Mikoto turned to protect her son and was struck in the back. Her last sight was of her little boy, her Sasuke, he was a few feet away, kunai in hand and covered in blood, but he was alive and that's all that mattered to her. 

Fugaku died in the second wave of shinobi. They surrounded him and cut him off from the rest of the clan. They wore him down and forced him on this knees and slit his throat

His last thoughts were of his clan and how foolish they all were.

Itachi and Sasuke, the Uchiha heirs were also separated from the main fighting. Itachi was mainly fighting to keep his little brother alive. He was mechanical in his motions unless someone got too close to his brother, then he was ruthless.

The shinobi noticed this and drew together en masse. They finally separated the brothers. 

The separation was only for a few minutes but it was enough.   
Sasuke was cowering behind some rubble. This was the first time he ever saw war. It looked so glorious in stories. It was so different in real life. It was loud, chaotic, and bloody. He hadn't actually killed any shinobi but he was covered in blood. On his left side he saw his mother fall. On his right his brother was out of his sight the only way to know he was there was by the agonized screams of the nin falling to his blade.

Itachi finally cleared a path through the writhing bodies around him, his blade deeply buried in one of his former ANBU comrade's back.  He lifted his tired eyes towards where he last saw his brother and what he saw chilled his blood. 

His baby brother was crawling to get away from the slowly advancing shinobi. Itachi recognized him as one who'd always sneer when an Uchiha was around. Sasuke was bleeding from several cuts on his legs. They were small, teasing cuts, not anywhere deadly but they were in places where they would hurt the most. Sasuke had gotten to a point where there was nothing in front of him but a wall so he slowly turned his small shaking body and raised the kunai that was too big for his tiny hand to make a last stand. 

The enemy shinobi had a crazed grin on his face. He was elated he was going to kill an Uchiha heir. The clan was insane and the caused the Nine Tail attack eight years ago, the world was better off without them.

Itachi moved quicker than he ever moved before. He had no time to grab a blade or gather chakra, he just moved. He moved between his beloved baby brother and the much larger shinobi  in front of him. 

The Konoha shinobi's katana pierced through Itachi's thin chest. He was gone in seconds but the last thing he heard was his name on his brothers lips. He died smiling.

Sasuke sat trembling as his brothers body fell in front of him. He looked at Itachi's still face. He looked like he was sleeping, his face had no tension in it. The gentle smile Sasuke had craved so much was gracing his face, never to move again. 

The steady stream of tears spurred Sasuke into motion. He looked into the eyes of Itachi's murderer and kept staring into them as he sheathed his kunai into the man's heart. 

He tore it out and started running. 

The battle was over, the Uchiha were dead and gone, except for one small boy.

His eyes were red, the famous Sharingan had woken in this last survivor. His eyes were as red as the blood that stained the ground.

The Konoha Shinobi made no move to the boy who was lunging at them. They backed away from his frenzied attacks. After several minutes he was panting.

He slumped to the ground and stared at it. He then raised his blood red eyes to the sky that had started to weep with him. 

In that purifying rain he died.

He had nothing to live for, his family was gone, the village would never accept him. He was alone.

He never liked to be alone. When he was a baby, he'd cry when he was left by himself for too long. 

He raised his kunai and plunged it into his broken heart. 

His small broken body lay on the muddy ground surrounded by the bodies of his family.

They were burned at a pyre. It was untraditional but fitting. Nothing could be left of them, the risks were too great.

The Uchiha fanned the flames and to flame they returned.


End file.
